


Вопрос вкуса

by Mariuelle



Series: Malcolm-Levine Laboratory [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Разумеется, не следовало, - всё с той же отрешённой покорностью подтверждает Левайн, но Малкольм различает в голосе друга ядовитое горковатое ехидство. - Однако ты, должно быть, думал, что мне - как сумасшедшему фанатику палеонтологии - будет до безумия интересно находиться рядом с единственным в мире человеком, которого едва не сожрал доисторический ящер. Что ж, спишем твой промах на дурное чувство юмора. Очень дурное чувство юмора, Ян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос вкуса

\- Что это? - в своей обычной - отрывистой и быстрой - манере интересуется Левайн, не отрывая ни внимательного взгляда от замысловатого переплетения тяжёлых ветвей и гибких лиан в джунглях, ни напряжённых рук от бортовой перекладины наблюдательной вышки. - Это курица? Зачем? Апатозавры не интересуются куриным мясом, Ян, вынужден тебя разочаровать.

Короткий смешок Малкольма теряется в свистящем выдохе сквозь стиснутые зубы - старая рана не даёт ноге слушаться хозяина в полной мере. Малкольм довольно бодро преодолевает половину узкой лестницы, но на последних ступенях сдаётся и продвигается в основном на руках, подтаскивая ногу следом, словно мешающийся груз. Втащить тело в люк, пользуясь одними только руками, - самое трудное, но Ян справляется и - сидя на холодном полу наблюдательной кабины - чувствует себя почти героем.

\- Может, ты и великий учёный, Ричард, но определения причин самых простых человеческих действий тебе совершенно не даются, - ворчит он, сердито растирая одеревеневшую ногу. - Тащить курицу на вершину вышки, чтобы попытаться впихнуть её гигантским травоядным, было бы верхом глупости.

Левайн отрывается от своих ненаглядных апатозавров, бросает на друга взгляд через плечо:  
\- Тогда в чём же дело?

Малкольм встаёт тяжело, демонстрирует на вытянутой руке белую пластиковую тарелку с размороженной бледной курицей и неестественно жёлтой жареной картошкой.

\- Пантомима с цветным реквизитом? - прохладно интересуется Левайн, и Ян хохочет, сдаваясь.

\- Время обеда, - говорит он со смехом. - Кое-кто решил позаботиться о том, чтобы ты не умер от голода.

\- Передачки от доктора Торна? - понимающе хмыкает Ричард. Он всё ещё косится на свой бинокль в тяжёлой чёрной оправе, но мужественно сдерживается и не возвращается к своим наблюдениям.

\- Дети тоже волнуются, - вздыхает Малкольм, от которого не укрываются порывы друга. - Мои попытки уговорить их не оказывать тебе заботу, которую ты не заслужил, ни к чему не привели.

\- Ты пытался убедить их, что я сам способен о себе позаботиться?

\- Ничуть, - ухмыляется Ян. - На этот счёт никто из нас не обольщается. Я всего лишь придерживался мнения, что ты целиком и полностью сыт обществом своих динозавров и в иной пище не нуждаешься...

Левайн фыркает весело, пока Малкольм заканчивает вдохновенно:  
\- ...и даже неминуемую голодную смерть примешь совершенно счастливым.

Принимая одноразовую пластиковую тарелку из рук друга, развеселившийся Ричард всё ещё смеётся. Но улыбка кисло и неподвижно замирает на его губах, едва только Левайн пробует курицу с блюда.

\- Редкостная мерзость, - ворчит он под удивлённым взглядом Малкольма. - Что ж, от голодной смерти ты меня не спас, Ян, и счастливой после этой твоей картонной курицы она уже не будет. В список твоих жизненных заслуг эта попытка явно не войдёт. 

\- Я надеюсь, мне ещё не скоро придётся эти заслуги считать, - отрезает Малкольм, пожалуй слишком резко. - Если только мной - по твоей милости - не отобедает тираннозавр.

Ричард темнеет лицом почти мгновенно и косится мрачно на нетронутую тарелку в своих руках, явно не одобряя юмор Малкольма и возможную вероятность того, что друг может стать обедом для доисторического плотоядного хищника.

\- Не отобедает, - ворчит Левайн наконец. - Подавится. Уж больно ты желчный.

Малкольм фыркает холодно в ответ, и в смехе его словно рассыпаются крошечные ледяные осколочки.

\- Твоя правда, - говорит он бесцветно, и Ричард обеспокоенно поднимает глаза от своей курицы. - Один раз уже подавился. Едва в рот взял - и сразу выплюнул. Даже распробовать как следует не успел.

Раненая нога отзывается ноющей болью в ответ на жестокую насмешку хозяина, а Левайн мгновенно белеет всем своим насмешливым смуглым лицом, и широко распахнутые глаза темнеют мрачно, как небо перед грозой.

\- Когда? - выпаливает он поспешно. - Исла Нублар, Ян?..

Малкольм молчит мгновение и отвечает только тогда, когда боль в ноге становится нестерпимой, заставляя опереться на бортик вышки. Отвечает нехотя, вопросом на вопрос:  
\- А много ты видел островов с тираннозаврами?..

Длинная, узкая, как у змеи, голова с затупленной округлой мордой выплывает, покачиваясь, из плотного сплетения густых зелёных ветвей совсем рядом с вышкой, и огромный янтарный глаз с медленно пульсирующим зрачком проплывает мимо высокой металлической конструкции, не видя, не замечая застывших людей. И в полной тишине из рук Левайна выпадает тарелка, и бледно-бежевая курица быстрого приготовления рассыпается по полу вышки неприглядной массой.

\- Я не предполагал, что особь может подойти так близко к вышке, - отмечает Ричард с отрешённой серьёзностью, но, вопреки своему неиссякаемому исследовательскому - и почти болезненному - интересу к доисторической фауне, на медленно смакующего листья апатозавра не смотрит. Просто стоит, уставившись себе под ноги, на белеющую под перевернувшейся тарелкой курицу, не торопясь поднимать еду с пола. А потом добавляет рассеянно, невпопад. - Хорошо, что посуда пластиковая...

Малкольм выжидает в молчании несколько неловких мгновений, пока пульсирующая боль в ноге не затихает совсем, потом вздыхает:  
\- Мне не следовало рассказывать тебе это. Прости.

Ричард смотрит на друга исподлобья очень внимательно, прищурившись строго.

\- Разумеется, не следовало, - всё с той же отрешённой покорностью подтверждает он, но Ян различает в голосе друга ядовитое горковатое ехидство. - Однако ты, должно быть, думал, что мне - как сумасшедшему фанатику палеонтологии - будет до безумия интересно находиться рядом с единственным в мире человеком, которого едва не сожрал доисторический ящер. Что ж, спишем твой промах на дурное чувство юмора. Очень дурное чувство юмора, Ян.

\- Не единственным, - хмуро перебивает друга Малкольм и во вскинутых поспешно - и всё ещё тёмно-грозовых - глазах Левайна успевает заметить настоящую человеческую растерянность.

\- Прости? - переспрашивает Ричард, очевидно, сбитый с ехидного течения мыслей, и Малкольм поясняет, беспричинно сбиваясь на холодную университетскую манеру ведения беседы:

\- Я не являюсь единственным в мире человеком, который едва не стал обедом для тираннозавра.

Ричард щурится и даже не оборачивается, когда ветка, осторожно раскусываемая мирно бродящим возле вышки апатозавром, звонко хрустит за его спиной:  
\- И на скольких же персон был рассчитан ужин?

Малкольм опирается обеими руками на бортик вышки, подставляя лицо душному, пропитанному горячими солнечными лучами ветру джунглей, и прикрывает глаза со вздохом. Ему не нужно беспомощно рыться в закромах памяти. Многочасовые психологические тренинги, очевидно, прошли даром, и бесчисленные попытки забыть - забыть весь кошмар, связанный с Исла Нублар, - оказались на поверку лишь пустой тратой времени. Все ментальные стены, которые Малкольм упорно создавал в сознании, рушатся теперь с унизительной скоростью - словно созданные из хлипкого картона - рушатся даже не от абсолютно нелогичного и невозможного зрелища мирно обгладывающего зелёные ветви апатозавра и не от леденящего кровь воспоминания об обнаруженном совсем недавно гнезде тираннозавра. Для того, что все раны, полученные Яном на Исла Нублар, вновь открылись и начали кровоточить достаточно одного только присутствия Ричарда с его неутомимой верой в затерянный мир.

Словно считывая мысли друга - как читает во время работы по незаметным чужому глазу признакам возраст и состав окаменелостей - Левайн опускает ладонь на плечо Малкольма, и прикосновение выходит не требовательным и не призывающим к продолжению рассказа. Но Ян отвечает на заданный вопрос уже машинально, не размыкая век:  
\- Пятеро. Нас было пятеро.

Ричард хмыкает очень близко - совсем не забавляясь - и его тёплое дыхание щекочет ухо Яна:  
\- Богато сервированный стол. И сколько избежало участи быть обедом?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - интересуется Малкольм. С закрытыми глазами обостряются все чувства, и он безошибочно, кажется, способен определить местонахождение апатозавра. От шагов неповоротливой туши пол вышки под ногами слегка подрагивает, и перила на бортиках металлически позванивают. Но рука Ричарда на плече остаётся крепкой и твёрдой.

\- Потому что знаю, что по какому-то странному закону все спастись не могли, - ровно отвечает Левайн, словно читает лекцию. - Так сколько?

\- Четверо.

Ричард молчит какое-то время, и Малкольм благодарен ему за это своеобразное выражение уважения к чужой участи.

\- Что ж, - говорит Левайн наконец, и в голосе его звучит какая-то странная, не свойственная его стремительной натуре задумчивость. - Лучше, чем я предполагал.

А потом надёжная тяжесть его руки внезапно исчезает, но мгновением раньше, чем Малкольм в неожиданно нахлынувшей - но вполне уместной для этих диких мест - панике открывает глаза, на плечо ему ложится тёплый пушистый висок, и обожжённой горячим ветром щеки касается лохматая макушка.

\- Ты не представляешь, - говорит Ричард строго и серьёзно. - Как я счастлив, что этим пятым неудачником оказался не ты, Ян. Мир, конечно, не потерял бы в твоём лице незаменимого специалиста, но стал бы гораздо скучнее...

Малкольм молчит, только дёргает плечом легонько в знак согласия. Левайн понимает этот жест безошибочно, и тяжесть его головы никуда не исчезает. Едва не рухнувший мир вновь восстановлен.

\- У этой твоей картонной курицы, конечно, довольно отталкивающий вкус, - говорит Ричард задумчиво, и голос его отдаётся в плече Малкольма забавно щекочущей вибрацией. - Но у дока там вроде была припрятана рыба... Может, она окажется лучше.

Апатозавр вновь проходит, покачиваясь, мимо их укрытия, совсем рядом. Малкольм различает каждую чешуйку на его круглой маленькой морде, видит мимолётно их с Ричардом крошечное отражение в равнодушных янтарных глазах. Пол вышки дрожит под ногами при каждом шаге гигантского зверя, и изумрудные свежие джунгли обволакивают огромную фигуру шелестящим облаком. Левайн провожает динозавра сияющим взглядом.

\- Я действительно не думал, что он подойдёт так близко, - бормочет он - и добавляет без всякой видимой связи. - Мы могли бы пообедать вместе, Ян. Не курицей, конечно...

\- Я не полезу обратно, - безапелляционно отрезает Малкольм. Каким бы заманчивым не казалось желание накормить Ричарда, ещё одного подъёма - и двух спусков, в качестве бонуса, - его нога не выдержит.

\- Тебе и не придётся, - весело отвечает Левайн, и плечо Малкольма вновь вибрирует от звуков его голоса, а где-то в горле становится щекотно.. - Рано или поздно док встревожится и прибежит к нам. А пока я достаточно сыт твоим сварливым и ехидным обществом. К тому же, у нас есть бинокль и бесстрашная особь апатозавра совсем рядом. Если нам грозит голодная смерть, то по крайней мере она будет - как ты и предсказывал - счастливой.


End file.
